


Warm Welcome

by AngelaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/pseuds/AngelaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Longbottom has a crush on Professor Weasley... who takes it upon himself to be a one-man welcoming committee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bring Back the Porn, 2008

Potions Master Bill Weasley sauntered into Hogwarts’ Great Hall just before the Sorting Ceremony was to begin. He moved with the grace of a cat, oozing confidence in a way that made it seem that everyone else in the room could barely manage to walk and chew gum at the same time. Neville Longbottom, newly minted Professor of Herbology, watched the tall redhead from under hooded eyes, heat curling low in his abdomen.

Still nearly as shy as he’d been as a student, Neville envied the older man’s self-assuredness. The only time he felt remotely confident in himself was when he was working in the greenhouses, and the thought of actually _teaching_ Herbology was still enough to set Doxies fluttering in his belly. When Bill flashed a smile at him as he took his seat at the far end of the table, Neville’s face heated and he quickly redirected his gaze at the first years in front of him, who looked as nervous as he felt.

_Just what I need – a schoolboy crush on one of my colleagues, and Ron’s brother, to boot._

*~*

As the weeks passed, Neville settled into the routine of being a Hogwarts professor. He taught his classes, spent inordinate amounts of time preparing lessons and grading essays, and patrolled the halls after curfew. What little time he had left for himself, he spent in either the greenhouses or the gardens. 

It was on the first Hogsmeade weekend, which Neville had managed to avoid having to chaperone, that he had to face his crush head on. He was in the garden, pulling weeds, when a shadow blocked out the sun.

“H’lo, Neville,” said the shadow in Bill’s voice.

Neville struggled to his feet, feeling more graceless than usual, face flaming as he stammered his reply. “We- welcome to my garden.”

“I’m looking for some stinging nettles. I’ve heard they grow in the Forbidden Forest, but I want to make sure I get the right plant. Can you tell me what to look for?”

Before Neville could stop to wonder how it was possible that someone who’d earned O’s on all twelve O.W.Ls didn’t know what stinging nettles looked like, he found himself agreeing to go into the dark forest with Bill.

“This time of year, the stinging nettles should have droopy, greenish flowers at the top of the stem,” Neville lectured. Somehow, he’d gone into professor mode, but it helped him feel more comfortable around Bill, so he continued, scanning the edges of the path as they walked. “The non-stinging nettles have fuzzy leaves, but no sting, and had white flowers earlier in the season.”

Neville paused when he thought he heard Bill chuckling beside him. He glanced over at Bill, but his expression was more interested than amused. He shrugged, deciding that he must have heard one of the forest’s many animal inhabitants.

“There!” exclaimed Neville, pointing at a green patch a few yards in front of them.

When Neville turned towards Bill to make sure that he’d seen the nettles, he was confused to see that instead Bill was looking… up?

“What about this?” he asked, pointing at the white-berried plant growing on an oak tree.

“That parasite? _Viscum album_ , though you’d probably know it better as—” 

Bill cut off Neville’s lecture with a kiss, pulling him in close and leaning against the trunk of the oak tree. For a brief moment, Neville considered pulling back, protesting, but he pushed that thought away and instead wound his arms around Bill’s neck. One hand deftly undid the band that held Bill’s ponytail together, releasing the glorious auburn mane.

Bill’s hands snaked down Neville’s back to his waist, bringing their hips into alignment. Neville gasped when Bill’s hard cock pressed into his and shifted a little, savouring the friction, even through robes and trousers and pants. Someone moaned – Neville couldn’t say for sure who it was – and the next thing he knew, he was lying on a bed of leaves with Bill Weasley, who was still kissing him. 

Neville threaded his fingers through Bill’s hair, revelling in the feel of the silky strands against his work-roughened fingertips. When Bill mouthed his Adam’s apple, he tilted his head back and sucked in a rasping breath. Encouraged, Bill whispered, “ _Divestio_ ,” and covered Neville’s now naked body with his own, still clothed one. 

Bill suckled one flat, brown nipple and worried it gently with his teeth until it pebbled. Removing his mouth, he blew a puff of air on the now-damp skin before moving to the other nipple and repeating the treatment. Neville, now achingly hard, canted his hips up, hoping that Bill would take the hint and give him some relief.

“Patience, Neville.” Bill cast a Disillusionment Charm over them and proceeded to remove his own clothing. Neville shivered as the spell flowed down over them, the icy sensation at odds with the heat of his arousal.

Neville scanned Bill’s body with hungry eyes, not wanting to miss a single detail. He traced the silvery scars that criss-crossed Bill’s chest with gentle fingertips and brushed his fingers through the sparse hairs that arrowed down towards Bill’s thick cock, which was jutting out from a nest of ginger curls.

Bill stopped Neville’s hand before he reached his goal. “If you touch me, I’ll come now, and I would much rather come inside you.”

Neville gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat and nodded. 

“Have you done this before?”

Neville nodded again. “Once.”

Bill smiled, then, and reassured Neville as he reached for his wand, “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle – at first. _Lubricious_.” 

Bill prepared Neville’s entrance with one, then two slick fingers, crooking them at just the right spot to make Neville see stars. Before Neville could notice the absence of his fingers, Bill aligned his prick, nudging the head inside the tight ring of muscle. 

Neville wrapped his legs around Bill’s waist and panted, “More, please.”

At last, Bill plunged his cock deep into Neville’s channel, pausing to give him the chance to get used to the full feeling before withdrawing until just the head of his prick was inside. 

“Please, Bill!”

Needing no further encouragement, Bill thrust inside Neville and wrapped agile fingers around Neville’s leaking cock. He fisted it in time with his thrusts, which poked at Neville’s prostate until he came, spurting white threads of ejaculate all over Bill’s hand and both their chests. Bill shuddered his own release before collapsing on top of Neville.

“That was brilliant,” gasped Neville. 

Bill whispered a Cleaning Charm, and said, “Welcome to Hogwarts, Neville.”

*~fin~*


End file.
